tlulufandomcom-20200214-history
AbditiveOmniparity
Enter Name Your name is Lohqua Dibare, and you are a smith in Her Imperial Condescension's battlefleet. While you're quite skilled, your superiors are reluctant to promote you because of your MUTANT GOLD BLOOD and SLIGHTLY SUBVERSIVE ATTITUDE. This resulted in you relying on a more TRADITIONAL style of promotion, and so far it's working. While not rapid, your climb in ranks is NOTED. Your interests in ART and READING haven't faded with age, and your skill in SMITHING has only grown. You, however, HAVEN'T. Your trolltag is abditiveOmniparity and thiing5 aren't e%actly the 5ame, but people are ju5t a5 f001ii5h. Examine Self II'm 5hort, get over iit. Standing at only 5'2", your otherwise hulking figure is terrifying to behold even if it does bring out responses you'd not otherwise see. You still HIDE your ARISTOCRATIC features with your HAIR, and OUTRIGHT REFUSE to upgrade your ARTIFICIAL EYES to the new ALMOST-ORGANIC ones because you like the FEATURES on the older models (Lasers, and x-ray vision, anyone?). Examine Hive 5tay iin the forge, iif you value your 5hame orb5. Your hive is located in a sprawling cave system halfway up the side of a mountain on the southern coast. Examine Respitebloc What me55? Your room is spotlessly clean, without a trace of the old clutter that once littered it. You've expanded your hive into the caves surrounding it, and you now have plenty of room to take care of your interests and work without cluttering your sleeping area. You still have some art hanging up, but it's in nice frames now. Allocate Strife Specibus Diid that a whiile back, get wiith the program. You use the armorKind abstratus as well as the hammerKind abstratus. You have a barely-used bladeKind abstratus as well Examine Fetch Modus Ugh... 5o 5tupiid. Your Modus is the INCREDIBLY ORGANIZED Dewey Decimal Modus. It is also KIND OF IMPRACTICAL since you have to memorize a series of numbers and pray that the item you need isn't on the highest 'Shelf' in your sylladex! Since you still can't reach it. Do Something Awesome Character Comment Duh Examine Abilities Psychic Fiire good... You have the UNUSUAL ability of PYROKINESIS. Because you INTENSELY DISLIKE using your powers you are as RELUCTANT to discuss them as you are to discuss your blood color. You only use them in LIFE-THREATENING EMERGENCIES. Physical II love beiing 5TRONG!! Physically you have the obvious strength of a blacksmith, you need it to create your armor and weapons, and sometimes lifting your creations is something of a problem at times. You somehow ended up STRONG. Smithing II'm the be5t, and iif you want the be5t you damn well pay for iit. You cannot hope to beat Lohqua in a smith off. She is simply the best there is. Armorer to gods, royalty, and the occasional drone, Lohqua is capable of making weapons better than what Sgrub or Sburb can alchemize - even before her session. Simply put she could be considered the goddess of smithing weapons and armor - more practical items are within her capabilities but are not her specialty. And she does this all for favors. Session Do the Shadowy Thing Attack Movement Passive Art Gallery Pesterchum / Trivia Trivia Character Comment *Coming Soon *For your reading pleasure *Sit tight Examine Chumproll/Chumroll prolixCorvid - Fuck you too, 5hiit5taiin. vandeGraffiti - c:= <> senecenceRelinquished - Ra5ag worriie5 me 5ometiime5. forgottenForsaken - Adrii'5 5o bu5y lately... threadedAconite - 5o ha5 Atropa... bluntFissure - <3 Du5ky~ OOC Silliness Traits Character Comment *Coming Soon *For your reading pleasure *Sit tight Tropes Character Comment *Coming Soon *For your reading pleasure *Sit tight Comments Comments from your character about this character! Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Lohqua